


taste on my tongue

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Louis Tomlinson, Pining, Slow Burn, Smitten Harry, Smut, Soulmates, The X Factor Era, Top Harry, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a crush turns into a tsunami as Harry starts of as Louis' friend, then fuck buddy, then something more.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Prologue is short, other chapters will be MUCH longer  
> 2\. This is gay! It'll get gayer but it'll be a bumpy ride!

_"And I'd marry you Harry. 'Cause it rhymes."_

Harry Styles had never been in love. Sure he'd admire a girl in his classes smile or want to be in the arms of some hot male rock singer on a poster, but he'd never experienced real, raw love.

His crushes were always few and far between, never lasting for more than an awkward kiss or a failed date.

But Louis. Oh, Louis. From the second those words came out of his mouth, "I'd marry you Harry."

His chest flutters, cheeks warming instantly, a smile immediately plastered on his face.

This was weird, so foreign, a flipping-over of the stomach and a permanent blush; He'd never felt this way about anybody before.

"Because it rhymes."

Okay. Ouch.

Harry keeps his smile despite deflating a bit, he was on camera after all.

After the filming of the video diary is concluded Harry lays in his bed, looking up at the bottom of the top bunk. He had gotten so excited to hear Louis say that.

This type of crush... It was more than what he was used to. It was overwhelming and exhausting and part of Harry just wants it to be over.

He feels a weight in the bed and suddenly Louis' arms are wrapped around his waist and pulling him in.

He shifts to his side so his face is burried in Louis' chest, soft fabric of his shirt making him close his eyes in comfort.

This wasn't normal. Not for two teenage best friends. It wasn't an occurrence that happened once or twice- almost every night Louis snuck to his bunk.

The other boys are out, Harry supposes. He doesn't care.

He has arms around him and Louis' smell is making him melt into the bed. There's a hand in his hair. There's another hand under his shirt, caressing his back.

"Louis?" Harry asks, shivering from the feeling of his fingertips against his skin.

"Sorry," he whispers, "I'm trying to warm my hands up."

Harry wants to feel this all over, the feeling of Louis' cold hands pressed against him, giving him butterflies.

The other hand is slowly massaging his scalp, and god it's enough to slowly lull him to sleep-

"Hazza," Louis mutters, making Harry snap out of his half-asleep state.

"Hm?"

"You're my best friend."

Harry smiles against Louis' chest, "And you're mine."

"No you don't..." His fingers are softly tracing circles on the small of his back and it tickles a little. "You don't get it. I've never had a friend like you before, not Stan, not any of my school friends, you're... You're my _best friend_."

Harry scrunches his nose up, wishing there was some light in this room so he could pull back and see Louis' face.

They weren't just friends. It was a hazy line between "Super Bff's" and being boyfriend's, but Harry knows that Louis identifies as straight for the time being. He felt a little guilty just waiting and praying for Louis to fall in love with him and realize he's who he's ought to be with.

Not Hannah.

Hannah was sweet, lovely even. She got along with the other boys and supported Louis endlessly, but her and Harry just never 'clicked', (and that is totally not because he's jealous)

Louis was sad that his best and friend and girlfriend didn't seem to get along, but he promised that they didn't have to.

"You're my favorite person," Harry says slowly, taking comfort in the smell of vanilla Louis gave off.

It takes a moment for Louis to respond, but he says, "I think you're mine, too."

_Ha, take that, Hannah!_


	2. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys were aware of the uniqueness of their relationship. They saw them cuddling and perhaps they saw the way Harry looked at him, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first off, i have no idea how the xfactor houses work and idc! second off, next chapter might... Have some smut maybe :) wink

Waking up in Louis' arms was something Harry had always enjoyed, but never quite gotten used to.

It was warm and comfortable and Harry thinks he could do this the rest of his life. He can't tell if Louis is awake from the angle he's at, but the soft humming of the song they performed last week next to his ear gives him some indication.

"Lou," he whispers, leaning upwards from the warm tangle of limbs.

The room is illuminated by the soft amber light of the sunrise and Louis looks like he just woke up, hooded eyes and the messiest bed head. Harry thinks he looks beautiful.

"'Morning," Louis mumbles, stretching his arms upwards- Harry misses the feeling of them around his waist.

"Been up long?" He asks running a hand through his hair in some attempt to sort it out.

"No, just a few minutes."

The smile on his lips is gentle and his hair sticks up every which way but Harry wants to lean down and press kisses all over his face-

"Harry," Louis whispers, "Can you make me some eggs?"

Harry snorts, nodding as he climbs over Louis to stand and wipe his eyes, "You gotta come with though."

The communal kitchen for the X-Factor house was sizable and when they shuffle in it was empty. No one else must be awake it.

The clock reads 7:53am, and Harry wonders how they woke up so early and naturally.

He takes out five eggs to make enough eggs for all the boys.

While he makes them he turns to check on Louis- his presence was comforting -that- and realizes that the older is sitting on the counter, fiddling with the fruit bowl.

"Lou," he asks, "Could you grab me a whisk?"

It was quite domestic, Louis grabbing the utensils he needed so Harry could make them breakfast. For a few minutes Harry pretends that it's their house and it's romantic.

He feels silly pretending that every moment he spends with Louis is more.

When the eggs are finished Louis grabs the sleepy boys from their room. By the time they're in the dining room, Harry has set out plates with eggs and cheese and forks like a proper mom.

Niall gives him a hug when he enters the room, and Zayn laughs at the action before they all sit down.

"I wouldn't have woken up if there wasn't food," Niall announces, "It's damn early."

"A good sleeping schedule is important," Liam says, but the dark bags under his eyes give away his maturity screen.

After breakfast and small talk people start waking up and populating the house. The boys end up going into the living room to sit there before anyone else did. There's music coming from upstairs and people laughing all around and it's almost overwhelming.

Louis always had some sort of obsession with Harry’s curls. Whether it was digging his fingers through them at random times of the day or gushing about them on twitter, he adored them.

And Harry adored him.

Niall was telling some story from his childhood- Harry couldn’t really focus on his words- and the other boys were listening and laughing. Louis’ fingers were scratching gently at his scalp, twisting and petting the curls.

The other three boys were sat on a couch and Louis and Harry were squeezed on the small recliner.

“Y’know there’s room for one of ya’ on the sofa?” Zayn had mentioned, but the two boys shrugged. They were fine. Content.

The boys were aware of the uniqueness of their relationship. They saw them cuddling and perhaps they saw the way Harry looked at him, too.

Louis shakes with laughter beside him. Their thighs and hips are pressed against each other and one arm is lifted to rest on Harry’s shoulders and play with his hair. This is the closest they’ve been in front of people.

Cher walks over, sitting on the arm of the couch and smiling at Harry. “I was about to come over and try to ask if you would talk to me but you don’t have to if your boyfriend’s got you preoccupied.”

It was a joke, they all knew that, that was how Cher talked, but Louis tenses next to him. Oh. He’s uncomfortable.

There's a sink in his chest at the thought of Louis being embarrassed at her words. He untangles himself from Louis, nodding at Cher, "We can talk."

He doesn't look back when she grabs his hand and pulls him outside. They sit with their feet in the pool.

"Harry," she starts, not looking at him.

He waits, "Hm?"

"I've been flirting with you since we started at the X-Factor."

Oh. "You have?"

She tosses her hand up, laughing slightly, "See, that's what I meant. You didn't notice whatsoever, so I have to ask, you're not into me, are you?"

He picks nervously at his shorts, feeling his body grow warm, "I uh..."

"I'll take that as a no," she says, but she doesn't seem too sad, "Now... Are you into someone _else_ at the house?"

Oh god. His eyes sting at the corners and the chill of the water serves as some sort of distraction.

"Harry..." Cher whispers, "Do you like..."

He doesn't have to answer, she already knows. He rests his head in his hands and leans into her hug. He needed the comfort, and having someone know made him feel a bit better after all.

She listened to him, held his hand as he talked about Louis' eyes and his laugh and the way his hands felt on his hips.

She listened, and he talked until he couldn't talk anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos r appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos or even a comment if you want more!! more will be soon winky face


End file.
